Sudden Silence
by Lilitha-Star
Summary: Nosgoth is different somehow, and I'm stuck here finding out what went right! Sam has been taken to a Nosgoth pure and uncorrupt...but a war is about to start that could rip it all to peices. Will update when I get one review...ONE!


Author's notes: Don't blame me, I know this has been done so many times before but it would be funny to include odd little things in it...and no there is very little Mary suage in this fic if any. Ok this was also re-written on the recommendation of Smoke (who I must thank for reviewing) and it is now being rewritten because I have very few reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK, Final Fantasy or any of the other things except me, my sis and Kayz.

Prologue

My sister, best friend Kayz and I were bored out of our collective minds. We are often in this state when waiting to go to the conventions that come to town. While we waited we would often play games, or at least take turns playing games, upon the great black box that is called a Playstation. At this moment it was Kayz' (best friend) turn and she had chosen to play Soul Reaver 2. She was failing miserably and was getting her arse kicked from here to kingdom come. She was trying so hard to get this one part finished that steam was literally coming out of her ears. I knew this game inside out and could complete this bit but had been told that my help was not wanted. So I sat on the edge of my bed bored out of my friggin' skull waiting for a taxi to appear to take us to this mystical convention. I felt that if I walked there I would get there quicker, not true but it was how I felt. Also if I did chance walking from the house I would get some seriously strange looks. In the costume I was wearing that would be one of the most stupid ideas I had ever had. And I seemed to have a lot of them.

You see the three of us were wearing costumes. I was wearing a rendition of Lulu's costume from Final Fantasy 10. It consists of a long charcoal grey dress with a fluffy collar of white fake fur (feels real though). A black corset shaped my waist giving the eye something other than grey to look at. The sleeves were long with trim around the edges, belt securing them to the top of my arms so I could move easier. The trim that was on the edge of the sleeves was on the tip of my dress as well, though towards the front it was very high up. For the sake of decency there where belts criss crossed in the space where the skirt was almost non-existent at the front. My hair was done up elaborately by Kayz and was in a bun with braids hanging down to my waist. At the end of each braid was a set of coloured beads. Finally to complete the look four intricate chopsticks held my hair up in place.

My younger sister (who is about a foot taller than me at 6' 5'') was wearing the dress that sailor mars wears in the future millennium, if you follow that series. It is a lot less fussy than the dress I was wearing but it was still very beautiful. It was made out of fiery red silk with princess seams running down it from the top to the bottom. A pale pink silk strip clung to the front of the dress giving it an overall soft sheen. Belts held the dress up over her shoulders. She wore a red ribbon in her hair that held it all back from her face while still leaving it down.

Kayz on the other hand was not too pleased with what she was wearing. She was wearing a gorgeous wedding dress…Yuna Braska's to be precise. The dress was (as most wedding dresses are) white. The skirt was long on either side of the front panel which was short at about an inch above the knee. All around the bottom and sides of the dress where perfect white feathers from a swan (don't worry no swans died in the making of this dress). A pair of feathered wings curved around her arms and rested slightly above her hips. Kayz is not a dress wearer. In all honesty she isn't even a skirt wearer. She had threatened to beat me with a nine inch think pole when I had told her the dress I had planned for her to wear. We had come to an arrangement; she would wear my dress if she could have two of the plushies I make to sell on my internet shop free of charge. After all when someone is modeling one of your handmade costumes you have to pay them in something…and I very rarely part with money.

Speaking of plushies Kayz had insisted that we all take plushies with us to the convention to show off and pose with in picture. I had made them about a week before the event and loved all six of them dearly.

In my possession I had a blood omen two style Kain (affectionately named Ka because of the game being on and me talking about him at the same time) and a Lulu doll that looked surprisingly like me. My younger sister (called Chris) had a little Riku and Vincent Valentine. Kayz had a pre-fallen Raziel and Sephiroth set, three of the plushies where two foot tall, they where Lulu, Vincent and Sephiroth, the other three where all 18 inches tall and able to sit on shoulders quite easily if needed.

It was about half an hour later and the taxi still had not turned up on my doorstep. Kayz had finally got herself unstuck and was killing and re-killing whatever demons she could find. She was about to spear the last one in a long successive line when the game shuddered and froze. At first I thought that it was just another glitch that I seemed to encounter a lot throughout this entire series. I stood and walked over to my leather shoulder bag that had Ka sticking out of it as if he was grinning. It was stuffed with extra clothes that I might need when I wanted to get changed. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder and grabbed Lulu from the cabinet top. Kayz was shouting obscenities at the screen and Chris was laughing insanely at some of the things that my friend was saying. Then everything went deathly quite.

I turned knowing that the two of them where shocked. No quite ever rose in this house that quickly unless you made everyone well and truly stunned. Raziel was running on the screen while everything else wasn't moving at all. I tilted my head and moved forward hearing the clinking of my belts against the edge of my sister's bed. That sound also came from the television set. I frowned then knowing that it wasn't part of the game. I was hearing things that was all? The screens colours changed to those that where in the spectral realm. The shades seemed to slip out from the screen and form around us. In the centre Raziel was fighting someone…someone with long black hair wearing a black fur trimmed dress. I stared in confusion at the screen my eyes wide with disbelief. That person couldn't possibly be me…Raziel fought no female bosses like that. He never even met someone like that. The other reason was that she was using magick…true and in its purest form of a spinning globe. Kain appeared next with Raziel writhing beneath the blade of the blood reaver. He tore it from the prone form but instead of talking to the wraith he stared mournfully down at the creature that had been his son then walked out of the building. But instead of the Nosgoth we all knew this one was so different. It looked the way the earth must have looked before we built upon it. It was beauty incarnate and it the pillars where pristine against the sunset that spread across the horizon in the distance. I sighed and shook my head this wasn't happening I was dreaming. All I had to do was turn the proverbial television off and it would all be over so I reached out to touch the knob. Before I had a chance the power around the room cut out and sent us into the dark.

"I'll be back." I said as I walked towards the door, "Power must be screwed over." I reached the door when I heard a strange voice…a song. It was one I loved, one I sang only in private and only when I knew I was well and truly alone. The voice coming from behind me was older, stronger and much better at singing than I was at present….but it was still my voice. It was the only song I could sing well and I loved it but I would never have let anyone know about it.

I turned sharply clinging to the plushie against my stomach and stared. I was looking at my sister and Kayz…we where floating. Just like that…no magical flash no television grabbing us or anything we where just there. In a sky ripped into multiple colours as if a child had slashed at card to get to the colours underneath. It wad breathtakingly beautiful. All around us brushing our feet where trees of such immense size that I was shocked. We where moving but to where I really did not know. I had to be dreaming… _see_ I told my self _it's all a dream you will wake up and be safe. _I glanced down and saw what we where being moved towards.

The pillars of Nosgoth where of a white purity I had never seen before, it shouldn't have been like that. We stopped there and hovered for a while. The place was empty as if no one had been there for centuries. I was shaking my head closing my eyes to fight away the growing nausea in my stomach as if it knew what was going to happen next. Chris whimpered while Kayz stared down at the floor below here with a look of complete terror. I could see myself reflected in their eyes and I realized what I looked like to them. I had a serene, neutral look on my face with a slight hint of sadness. I screamed. That face wasn't mine. It couldn't be mine. As if on queue whatever was holding us up let go, my sister screamed a long wordless sound Kayz almost did the same but managed to make it form a word "Sam!" my name. I screamed with them, more out of pain than fear. I was being ripped in half!

Author's notes: I like this Prologue better. What do you all think? I hope you like it R&R please.


End file.
